legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ares (God of War)
Ares is the cruel and destructive god of war, and the titular main antagonist in God of War, and the secondary antagonist in the prequel game God of War: Ascension. It is later revealed in God of War II ''that Zeus is the father of protagonist Kratos, making him the half-brother of Ares. He was voiced by Steven Blum, who later voiced Lucifer in the animated film adaptation of the video game ''Dante's Inferno, which is based on the poem The Divine Comedy. History Past Ares is the son of the God of Lightning Zeus, and the Goddess of Marriage Hera. He was appointed by Zeus to be the God of War. At some point, Ares became power hungry and seeked to become the king of Mt. Olympus. However, Zeus forbid the Gods from waging any war against each other, because he did not want the mortals to be in danger. So Ares had to find an alternative. One day, Ares encountered the Furies; Megaera, Tisiphone, and Alecto. He allied with them in a plot to take over Mount Olympus and even had a relationship with their queen, Alecto, hoping to produce the perfect warrior for their plans as the result. They did produce a son, which was Orkos. However Ares found Orkos to be a disappointment and abandoned him, letting the Furies use him as their oathkeeper. However, Orkos eventually found out about his parents plans. So he, along with his lover; the oracle, Aletheia, tried to warn Zeus about his parents' plan to overthrow Olympus. But Ares found out, and had the Furies intervene. The Furies managed to capture both Orkos and Aletheia, to which they ripped out Aletheia's eyes before they could inform Zeus. Orkos was to be punished by his mothers, and Aletheia was imprisoned, and guarded by the Siamese demigods; Pollux and Castor. During all of this, Ares was searching for a new warrior. A warrior that was filled with bloodshed, had a merciless nature, and an urge for battle, so Ares could make him an unstoppable force. Ares finally gets his wish, as he met a young boy with an urge for battle; Kratos. Meeting Kratos Ares met Kratos when the God of War, along with the Goddess of Wisdom and Ares' sister; Athena were sent to capture the "Marked Warrior" that an oracle predicted would bring an end to the rule of the gods and destroy Olympus. It was believed that Kratos' brother, Deimos, was the warrior that the prophecy spoke of due to the strange birthmarks on his body. Ares and Athena were sent to Sparta, where the God of War took Deimos to be imprisoned in the Domain of Death. To prevent them from taking his brother, Kratos attempted to attack Ares, but Ares easily struck him away, giving him a scar on his right eye. But before the god of war could finish him off, Athena told him to leave the boy and reminded him that they had only come for the Marked Warrior. Ares then left with Deimos, who was handed over to Thanatos. Gaining the Servitude of Kratos However, years later Kratos would swear his allegiances towards the God of War. After Kratos found that his Spartan army was no match for the barbarian forces and was at the mercy of the Barbarian King, he called out to Ares, offering him his life and servitude if the war god destroyed his enemies. He accepted and unleashed his powers to viciously destroy the barbarians, then gave Kratos the Blades of Chaos as a symbol of his servitude. As a servant of the god of war, he and his soldiers conquered much of Greece and slaughtered many people in their new master’s name. Ares decided that it was time to make his servant into the ultimate warrior of death and sent Kratos to a village that worshiped Athena. The Spartan and his warriors slaughtered the inhabitants and burned the place to the ground. Kratos himself stormed into Athena’s temple and began slaughtering everything inside, killing both his wife and daughter in his blood-rage, just as Ares had planned. After Kratos realized what had happened, Ares appeared within the flames and told the Spartan that with his wife and child gone, he could become Death itself. However Kratos was not as pleased and swore vengeance on Ares, becoming the Ghost of Sparta. True Intentions But Ares had greater plans for Kratos. He wanted to take over Mt. Olympus and planned to turn Kratos into a warrior powerful enough to bring down the very walls of Olympus. Kratos eventually found out about Ares' plans thanks to Ares' son, Orkos. But Kratos wanted nothing to do with it. Orkos also informed Kratos that he was connected to Ares through a Blood Oath and that the only way to end the blood oath was to kill his mothers; Megaera, Tisiphone, and Alecto. Shortly after Kratos killed the Furies, Orkos told Kratos that he was still connected to Ares. It was revealed that the Furies implanted Kratos' bloodoath onto Orkos in case they were killed. Orkos told Kratos that the only way to end the blood oath was to kill him. After Kratos killed Orkos, he was no longer connected to Ares with the blood oath. After giving a proper burial for his friend, Kratos set forth to get his revenge against the God of War. With Kratos no longer bound to the God of War, Ares' plans were ruined. ''God of War'' Assault on Athens Kratos endured 10 years of servitude in the name of the gods, battling monsters and Greece’s enemies in their name so as to earn redemption for his sins. In the 10th year, Ares decided to finally show up Athena, who had been his rival for many years. He led an army of undead warriors and monsters in an attack on Athens, the goddess’ sacred city. Because Zeus had forbidden war between the gods, Athena could not fight Ares herself. Instead she sent Kratos to defeat Ares, making this his final task in his quest for redemption. Fresh from defeating the Hydra, the Ghost of Sparta headed to Athens were he began fighting Ares’ army. Eventually Kratos came across the war god, easily fighting off Athens’ defenders. Though the desire for vengeance burned within him, the Ghost of Sparta did not make his presence known, knowing he could not defeat Ares. After the Oracle told the Ghost of Sparta about Pandora's Box, Kratos headed into the Desert of Lost Souls and found Cronos, who had the Temple of Pandora chained to his back. He navigated through the perilous temple and eventually found Pandora’s Box. Showdown with Kratos However back in Athens, Ares became aware of Kratos’ success and threw a cone shaped piece of rubble through the desert and into the temple, impaling the Ghost of Sparta to a wall and killing him. As he died, the war god had his harpies bring the box to him, but Ares did not count on Kratos managing to escape the Underworld. The Ghost of Sparta found the war god calling to his father Zeus, threatening to use the powers of Pandora’s Box against Olympus. Ares noticed Kratos, as he was impress that death couldn't hold him, but he didn't feel threatened as he called up to Zeus again, mocking him by sending a “broken mortal” to challenge him. However the Ghost of Sparta used some magic Zeus had given him to get the box out of Ares grasp and opened it. The power gave Kratos the power he needed to fight the god of war and grew to giant size. He confronted Ares, stating that the monster he had created had returned to kill him. Ares replied that he had no idea what a true monster was and sprouted a set of bladed appendages form his back, before engaging Kratos in battle. However the Ghost of Sparta was able to match Ares in combat and the war god pulled him into a illusion world. There Kratos found himself back in the temple where this all had began, seeing illusion versions of himself attack his family. After Kratos defeated all of the illusion versions of himself, Ares pulled the Blades of Chaos from his former servant’s body and used them to kill the Ghost of Sparta’s family once more. Disheartened, Kratos knelt as Ares prepared to deliver the final blow, but he suddenly noticed the large stone sword held by a statue of Athena. He dodged the attack and took up the sword, allowing him to finally defeat Ares, who tried to get Kratos to spare him, saying that he only wanted to make him a great warrior. The Ghost of Sparta simply told him, “''You succeeded''”, and drove the sword through Ares’ body. With that final blow, the war god finally died, resulting in a huge explosion emerging from Ares' body, and Athens just being barely intact. Shortly after Ares' death, Kratos became his successor as the God of War and was an official God of Olympus. As a Martyr Despite that Ares was destroyed and Kratos took his place as the new God of War, there were still many followers towards the fallen Ares, believing that Kratos did not deserve his title and his predecessor must be avenged. The Disciples of Ares still worship Ares and they sought to revive their god. The followers of Ares sought a powerful material known as Ambrosia, which has a nectar that possesses healing abilities, that apparently can revive the dead. However, Kratos managed to acquire the ambrosia before the Disciples could. It is unknown what happened to the Disciples of Ares, though it is likely that Kratos had them killed. After which, presumably, only one remained; the Dissenter. The Dissenter wanted revenge on Kratos for the death of their God of War. So he sent the Piraeus Lion to kill Kratos. After Kratos killed the monstrous lion, he went after the Dissenter, and killed him, presumably ending the reign and worship of the fallen God of War. ''God of War II'' Though Ares is not an antagonist in God of War II, he does make several cameo. One of them include a statue of Ares that can be seen while Kratos was in the Garden of the Gods. While Kratos was confronting one of the Sisters of Fate; Atropos, Atropos grabbed Kratos and traveled back in time to when Kratos confronted Ares. Atropos was attempting to destroy the sword that Kratos used to kill Ares. If Atropos was successful, Ares would've killed Kratos' past self, resulting in Kratos getting killed in the present time, and Ares would still be alive. Olympus. Fortunately, Kratos managed to protect the sword and defeat Atropos, and Kratos' past self managed to kill the God of War. ''God of War III'' Despite Ares releasing a massive explosion after he died, it appears that his body is still intact and was placed in a tomb, the Tomb of Ares, to honor the fallen God of War. Powers and Abilities In spite of his cowardly tendency, being a god, Ares is extremely strong and powerful adversary, able to use a great number of godly powers. His powers are best seen when he violently destroyed the barbarians. Ares can also also conjure powerful weapons including a warhammer that spews fire out the end and a flaming sword. It is presumed that he can shapeshift like the other gods, he can change his size, and can sprout a set of bladed appendages out of his back to give himself an advantage in combat. As a God Ares possesses immortality which makes him immune to nearly all forms of attack, and can only be killed by other Gods, Titans, or divine weapons and artifacts. Ares' powers include creating illusions, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, teleportation, conjuring volcanic rocks to crush his foes, and can create a pocket dimension which he has complete control over. Gallery His theme Ares was the tertiary antagonist in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker, the main antagonist in The Wrath of God of War Rises, a supporting protagonist in Meister of War and one of the main protagonists in The Legend of Maka Albarn. Personality Ares is cold-hearted and a traitor of Olympus, when Kratos works for Ares, Ares is like a mentor to Kratos himself, Ares also wants him to become a powerful warrior as well. In LOTM series, Ares is similar to both Hunson and Discord. Ares is also disgusted by the most evil villain name Hazama, so Ares decide not to bother him while he bothers the heroes. Ares,however reforms and joins forces with the heroes to put it end to Zeus and the other villains once and for all. Ares might join Hunson's team if Ares can apologies to Hunson for Ares' plans. Powers and Abilities Like the gods of Olympus and even the Autobots, Ares is one of the most powerful and dangerous gods of the Multi-Universe, only standing behind of Poseidon, Hades, his father, Zeus, and ALL the Autobots. As a god, Ares was Immortal and was invincible to a certain degree but could be killed by either the power of Pandora's Box, the Blade of Olympus, or by Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. He was able to kill the Barbarians with ease (reality warping), by simply thinking about it, he caused hundreds of them simultaneously to be torn apart from the inside and burst into flames, showing he had the power to conjure the elements and was very skilled in telekinesis. Ares was also able to lift his victims into the air and snap them in half, as well as other brutal methods. He also had the ability to reclaim the Blades of Chaos and control them by means of telekinesis. At one point, he demonstrated the ability to create a pocket universe that he could warp reality in to torture victims. Ares showcased several superhuman attributes,such as endurance and accuracy, one example was when he was cut in the artery and he was only being inconvenienced. He also showcased an incredible degree of durability, when he died he released a massive explosion similar in power to a Nuclear Bomb and in God of War 3 his remains are still intact despite being in the center of that blast. Ares just like his uncles and father is able to grant a small fraction of his powers to his followers. These followers can manipulate certain attributes of War to increase their fighting potential and strengthen their resolve,they are also able to utilize pyrokinesis to create furious explosions, fly, or even conjure walls of fire to aid them in battle.Due to Ares granting these powers,naturally he should be able to replicate them on a much greater scale. Ares also had the powers of shape shifting, teleportation, superhuman strength,regeneration,superhuman speed, superhuman stamina,fire manipulation, conjuring, superhuman agility, healing, a master of pyrokinesis, and the ability to materialize various weapons such as a gigantic war hammer, an axe, and a sword, all of which are enveloped in flames. These powers, along with having six blade-like protrusions appear out from his back, made Ares an incredibly formidable foe in battle. The P Team Storyline Before the series Ares came to covet all of Olympus, so he struck an alliance with the Furies, persuading them to take a more ruthless approach. Realizing that he would need a powerful warrior to aid him to overthrow Olympus, he had a child with Alecto, hoping that their child would be the ultimate warrior needed for the task. Unfortunately, Orkos, his child, was not up to his standards, and was disowned. The Furies, however, saw potential in him and had him be their oath-keeper. Two Gods of Olympus, Ares and Athena, raided the city of Sparta in order to capture a child named Deimos, who had been suspected of being the mortal who would destroy Olympus in the the Marked Warrior prophecy. After capturing the boy, Deimos' brother, Kratos, had charged toward Ares with the intent to save his brother. Despite his efforts, however, Ares hit Kratos on the face, creating a bloody scar on his right eye. As Ares was about to kill Kratos , Athena forced Ares to leave him be. Ares then left with Deimos, and Athena quickly apologized to Kratos. Ares then took Deimos to the Domain of Death, where he would be tortured for many years. In later years, the Gods created a contest, choosing various mortals as their champions for the capture of the Ambrosia. In the wager of the Gods, Ares is seen in the comics choosing Kratos as his champion, confident that nothing would stop him in his quest for the Ambrosia. After a grueling journey, Kratos captured the Ambrosia, thus making Ares the victor of the wager of the Gods. Kratos and his Spartan army were no match for the merciless barbarian tribes of the east. Being outnumbered and overpowered, his army was losing the battle. Kratos, about to be killed by Alrik, pledged himself to Ares, the god of War, in exchange for victory. Seeing Kratos as the potential warrior he needed to overthrow Olympus, Ares accepted and violently wiped out the barbarians, giving Kratos the Blades of Chaos as a sign of his servitude. To ensure that the Spartan became the perfect warrior and was bound to his will, Ares and the Furies devised three blood tests for Kratos. The first had already been completed, spilling the blood of enemies. The second, spilling the blood of innocents, was easy to accomplish with Kratos' rising blood lust as he killed countless lives with his Spartan companions, conquering most of Greece. The last rite was spilling the blood of loved ones. Thus, Ares led Kratos to attack a village built in honor and worship towards Athena. The Spartan soldiers ruthlessly killed all who lived in the village, burning their homes to the ground in the process. Upon reaching a strange temple, Kratos was warned by the Village Oracle not to venture within its walls. Ignoring the old woman, Kratos, blinded by blood lust, killed all who were within the walls of the temple, including his wife and child. Ares appeared before the bloodstained hands of Kratos, telling Kratos that it was necessary to have his family eliminated so nothing stood in his way. The ashes of his loved ones were gathered by the Village Oracle as she placed them upon Kratos’ skin as a permanent reminder of the monster he had become the Ghost of Sparta. Enraged by Ares' deception, Kratos declared vengeance upon the god who once saved his life. After Kratos left Ares' service, the War God 's son, Orkos, learned of the injustice his parents inflicted on Kratos. Upon seeking counsel with the Oracle, Aletheia, who revealed Ares' plot to overthrow Olympus. When Orkos and Aletheia went to warn Zeus, Ares discovered their attempt and sent the Furies after them. Orkos escaped while Aletheia had her eyes torn out and hidden in the ruined Statue of Apollo so Ares' plot would not be revealed. The Furies then ruthlessly hounded Kratos to force him to return to Ares' service in order for their plan to reach its fruition. During Kratos' escape from the Furies, it was revealed that Ares wanted Kratos returned to him; the plan was ruined when Kratos mercy killed Orkos, who was remade the oath keeper, thereby severing his bond. The Ghost of Sparta managed to escape and served Olympus for 10 years, hoping to redeem himself and be forgiven of his sins. It seemed all power rested in his hands, until he looked up and he was holding Pandora’s Box no longer. Kratos, using his power granted by Zeus, detached the box from Ares’ hands and opened it. The gods’ power was unleashed, and Kratos felt its magic pour into him, causing him to grow into a giant (though Ares was still noticeably bigger than him). His strength now matched Ares, and the ultimate battle for power began. Ares claimed Kratos was still just a mortal, every bit as weak as the day Kratos begged Ares to save his life. Kratos recalled that he was not the same man Ares found that day – the monster Ares created had returned, to kill him. Ares boasted that Kratos had no idea of what a true monster really was, and demonstrated his ferocity by unleashing large spikes from his back, ready to finally kill Kratos for good. After an epic battle between both god and man (or more correctly, demigod), Kratos gained the upper hand during the fight, but Ares then trapped him in an illusion, stating that there are more effective ways of defeating someone than physical harm, where Kratos' family was being attacked by an army of clones of himself. Though Kratos managed to kill all of the clones, Ares still mocked Kratos and ripped the Blades of Chaos from his arms and killed the image of his family with them. The two of them returned to the real world, where Kratos was emotionally beaten, and Ares boasted that Kratos should have been stronger and prepared to kill him with his sword. Kratos, however spotted the Blade of the Gods, dodged Ares' attack, took up the sword and defeated him. Ares pleaded for his life, reminding Kratos of the day he saved his life and how he was only trying to make him a great warrior. Kratos ironically recanted that Ares had "succeeded" in doing that before impaling him through the chest, killing him. The God of War fell into the Aegean Sea, and was no more, defeated at the hands of the mortal he saved many years ago. Before his last breath Ares released a loud death cry, which caused blood to burst from his chest, and a powerful explosion was released similar to a nuclear bomb. It is possible with Ares being the God of War, with his death brought the end of all wars, and thus brought peace everywhere on Earth. However, Kratos became the new God of War, most likely ending the peace, and was given Ares’ throne within the walls of Olympus, after attempting to commit suicide when the Gods refused to free Kratos of his memories of killing his family. After Kratos' success over defeating and killing Ares and becoming the new God of War, the Spartan citizens disowned Ares and hailed Kratos willingly, even removing all effigies of Ares and replacing them with that of Kratos. However, faithful followers of Ares attempted to revive their fallen God with the power of Ambrosia, but Kratos had destroyed Gyges, the island in which the Ambrosia rested in, in order to prevent their plans from coming to fruition. After facing the Hippocampi on Gaia's hand, Kratos follows a path that leads to a chamber which contains Ares' massive corpse concealed in ice, this is where he fights the first Centaur of the game. This area is called the Tomb of Ares. Ares, despite being dead, plays a small role in the third game, as he is mentioned by Cronos, Zeus and Kratos in addition to being shown in flashback scenes. There is also a large fresco of Ares in the upper part of the Chamber of the Flame, showing him wielding his trademark sword. This fresco is located right next to a fresco of his mother, Hera. Ares' voice is heard when Kratos ends up in his psyche. Ares is Kratos's first archenemy, he was Kratos' master who sent him killing innocent people until Kratos killed his family, Ares tricked him just to make him a better warrior. Before becoming God of War and a villain, Ares himself was a hero, who wants to save the Multi-Universe however his father forced him to became the God of War, this explains why Ares betrayed The Olympians. It's revealed that Ares is brought back by Elder God, Ares is placed in third in command. Ares also knows Asura since Asura wants vengeance on Ares for what he did to make Kratos' life miserable. After Zeus's imprisoned and Discord and Sigma's defeat, Ares meets Hunson, the two talk before they fight, and it seemed that Hunson won and let Ares go, Ares warns that Hunson will loose to a little girl(since Ares can time travel), Ares then leaves and goes back to his universe to take over Mount Olympus. Allies and enemies Allies: Kratos, Deimos, Athena, the Striker Force, the Helper Squad, the Scorpion Squad, the Omega League, the Bodyguard Unit, the Speed Crusaders, the Odyssey Elite, the Hunter Force, Lizbeth, the V Crusaders, Hunson and his Empire Enemies: Zeus, Beelzeboss League, Johan Liebert, Kingpin, Darkonda and their teams, Mecha Sonic, Alecto, Tisiphone, Megarea, Ra's Al Ghul, Shinnok, Katherine, Torres The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Ares is set to debut to get his revenge on Kratos,Asura and meets Kratos's new friends. Ares is confirmed will be the ONLY member of Elders of the Realm as a major villains but as one of the main villains in the series. He attacks the heroes with a powerful brick like monster and Zero wants to face it. Asura though does believing he can't (though Zero could). He fights Ares's creation and defeats it, but Ares escapes. Ares, instead of attacking the teams, goes after Kratos and Asura only. Ares is sent by Mechuckles and Elder God to kill the remaining heroes alongside Deimos, Ares,however, has his own plans without Mechuckles and Elder God ideas, he freed Deimos's mind controlled and erase his memory about being saved by Kratos, Ares then watches Deimos attacking both Kratos and Asura,and takes Deimos to make Kratos and Asura suffer. Ares then throws Deimos at the lava bluffs but Deimos hold the edge, Ares then stomps Deimos's hand so he can fall to death faster, Ares escape once again. Ares betrayed Elder God and Mechuckles because Ares "doesn't served no one" Ares then get's his own team: The Deathfecta Members. Ares will be one of the MOST evil villains in this story. Ares's encounter with the heroes begins... Ares is the True main antagonists of this story, as he use Mechuckles,Phobos,Sith Stalker,and Elder God as pawns. The Wrath of God of War Ares is returning alongside his Deathfecta members, Ares in this Adventure will be the main villain. It's confirmed that both Maka and Lizbeth will be Ares's new archenemies. In between the end of TROM: BOTSS And the beginning of TWOGOW, Ares may have a history with Hunson Abadeer himself. Ares warned Abadeer that Hunson will loose to a chosen one, and it's actually true, Ares was actually right about Hunson's defeat by Lizbeth herself. It is truly unknown that Hunson will hear about Ares's plans. Ares kills ALL of Robotic Empire,Phobos's League,and Elders of the Realm members by HIMSELF. Ares first plan is teleport EVERY heroes to different places, so he can sent his GODS members to kill them all. It's revealed that Ares and some of his members killed the half of Striker Force and The Bodygaurd Unit members .Ares later sent Amora, Fleming, and Enerjak to kidnap Lord Death and steals everything that Lord Death loves and hate: Souls of Evil and mind controlled Grim Reapers armies. Ares then encounters and forced Lizbeth and Maka to "play" his games/rules, where Lizbeth and Maka are going to Athens and defeat the minions of Ares. It's revealed that Ares has a fear of Maka Albarn. Meister of War Ares is returning in this story, but this time, he's going to join forces with the heroes to defeat his father, Zeus, Johan Liebert, Kingpin, Mecha Sonic, and Darkonda. Ares showed up singing "Help Me Help You" And reforms and joins forces with the heroes. Ares heard of Hunson's men coming, Ares apologies to Hunson for his behavior and asking Hunson's permission to join his empire, Hunson will think about it. When The V Crusaders returns, like Hunson,Ares decided to join forces with them against Zeus and other villains(mostly Zeus). The Legend of Maka Albarn Ares returns to once again join forces with Lizbeth, Maka, Hunson, Mako, Soul, Crona, Boomer, and Knuckles to fight against Ra's Al Ghul, Shinnok,Katherine, and Torres. Ares will help the heroes to save Maka's nearly dying. Ares comes along after he hears Hunson diagonize Maka's reason for dying to Lizbeth, Boomer, Maka, Garak, Soul, Knuckles and Crona. Relationships with other characters Maka and Lizbeth His two (former) archenemies Hunson Abadeer Both Ares and Hunson were both rivals until in Meister of War that they decide to join forces to take down the King of the Gods himself,Zeus. Ares and Hunson will meet eachother once again, but this time, Ares decide to apologies to Hunson for Ares's behavior. Ares also wants to join Hunson Abadeer's team so Ares and Hunson can be friends again. Ares is very similar to Hunson Abadeer. If Ares joins Hunson then they will get Zeus and his men's asses. Ares is one of the dangerous and strongest member of Hunson Abadeer's team. Kratos Athena Zeus If theirs one villain that Ares wants to kill, then it's his father, Zeus. Zeus is responsible for turning Ares into dark side, heartless monster towards in Multi-Universe Series. Ares wants to be a hero, but Zeus just want his son to become evil and destroys so many innocents humanity in Multi-Universe. His Deathfecta Mechuckles,Phobos,Elder God,and Sith Stalker Asura(Asura's Wrath) Trivia * Ares is Athena,Kratos,and Deimos's brother. * Ares will return in The Wrath of God of War as a main villain, he will also fight his new archenemies Maka and Lizbeth. * Ares is one of the main characters in the God of War saga, alongside Lizbeth and Maka. * When he kills the Barbarians armies,The Robotic Empire,The Elders of the Realm,and Phobos's League, people will know he's dangerous. * Ares will be almost successful villains by defeating ALL of the heroes, and nearly taking over the Multi-Universe. * It's revealed that Ares has a history with Hunson Abadeer himself. Even though, Hunson is the chosen one before turning evil but he didn't know who's the chosen one who can defeat him, since Ares warns him. * Ares is one of the MOST evil villains in Multi-Universe series. * Ares is much similar to Discord * They both caused chaos in both Athens and Equestria * They both want to overthrow Athena and Celestia * They both tortures and ruined their enemies' lives * They Both are nearly won during their own universe * They both can time travel * Ares is also similar to Hunson Abadeer * They both are honorable villains * They both were heroes but they turned to dark side * They both join forces with the heroes(Ares in Meister of War and Hunson in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny and Legends of Light and Darkness) * They both respect their members * Ares may join Hunson's Team as an apology for his behavior to him. * Ares is one of the reformed main villains in Multi-Universe. * Ares is surprised that Kratos,and later Maka and Hunson defeats him, Ares admits to them are very good opponents. * after Zeus and his fellow Gods are killed, Ares takes over Mount Olympus and change the rules to let the mortals free. * Some People like Hunson and Hazama thinks Ares is arrogant, but Ares is truly not: He is one of the smartest and not to be foiled villains of the Multi-Universe. * Ares is one of the smartest and tricksters villains of Multi-Universe series, he is equal to Hunson Abadeer. * Since he reforms, Ares decided to apologize to the Multi-Universe for his "Wrath and destruction". *He was voiced by Steven Blum in God of War and God of War: Ascension and by Fred Tatasciore in God of War III. *Ares' appearance changed dramatically during God of War's development. Originally, David Jaffe had intended for the god to appear as "ninety percent energy and ten percent material", but because of the limited power of the PS2, Ares' appearance was gradually stripped back to the warrior seen in the final product. *Ares appears also as the main antagonist at the end of ''Spartan: Total Warrior'', a game that shares many similarities with God of War. *Because he was killed by Kratos, it is rather unlikely that Ares had a chance to be affected by the evils of Pandora's Box. He did not truly display any characteristics of the evils. His threat to attack Olympus, and his bloodthirsty ways were part of his own characteristics. *According to one of the secret messages at the end of God of War, Ares' soul was confined to a small chamber in Kratos' throne room, to be forever tormented by an unknown force. *Ares' human-sized avatar is only seen in Ghost of Sparta, in flashbacks showing him taking Deimos away and scarring Kratos. *Ares is one of the mentors for God of War: Ascension multiplayer. This makes him the only mentor who isn't a son of Cronos, he's his grandson instead. *Ares was ranked on 55th place of the Top 100 Video game Villains on IGN. *Ares is the only God in the series that has shown the ability to grow retractable blade-like spider legs from his back. It remains unknown of there are other Olympians with this ability or if it's unique to Ares. Megaera, one of The Furies, has spider like legs growing out of her back, their appearance is very similar to Ares' but they are not on fire and they are probably always on her back. *The Champions of Ares have a natural bounding with fire and this drain energy from battle as revealed in the Ares' Trailer of Ascension. *In [http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/God_of_War:_Ascension God of War: Ascension], Ares is seen with shorter hair and beard than in the other games. The reason of the change is still unknown. **It is most likely, however, that Ares, like the other gods, could change his appearance depending on whatever suited his fancy. Gallery Aresgow3.jpg Aresgod.jpg Ares23.png Ares25.jpg|Young Ares Ares1.png Ares2.jpg|Ares as one of the complete monsters in entire Multi-Universe plan of killing humanity Ares5.png Ares6.jpg|Ares with his blades behind his back Ares7.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Mass Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Teleporters Category:Characters hailing from the God of War Universe Category:Sibling Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:Dark Lords Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:The Deathfecta Members Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Villains in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:The Speed Crusade's Villains Category:The Helper Squad Villains Category:Traitors Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Main Members of The League of Deathfecta Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemies Category:Sadists Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Main Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Son of Villain Category:Deities Category:True Villains Category:Shape Shifters Category:Time Travelers Category:Brainwashers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Hungry Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Main Characters Category:Warmongers Category:Tricksters Category:Torturers Category:Royalty Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Rivals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Major Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Successful Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fettered Characters Category:Life Drainers Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Worthy Opponent Category:The New Hunson Abadeer Empire Category:Evil Genius Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Maka's Archenemies Category:Main Villains in The Wrath of God of War Category:Flyers Category:Lizbeth's Archenemies Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Main Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Big Bads Category:Partner Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Main Characters of The P Team Trilogy Adventures Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:New Sith Order Category:Murderers Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers